


Roadtrip

by DatiyaTurquoise



Series: The old tales [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gods AU, Good Parent Wilbur Soot, Humor, Kinda, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Parent Wilbur Soot, Protective Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, bbies be bbies, god!wilbur, no beta we die like wilbur, semi-gods!fundy & tubbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatiyaTurquoise/pseuds/DatiyaTurquoise
Summary: “Oh really?” Wilbur sits up. “How can a child like you help us, huh? Yelling and causing chaos?”“I’m not a fucking child take it back bitch!” That causes Tommy to jolt up immediately, yelling at the god.The two sitting up, bickering like 2 kids fighting for some stupid reason.Or, some stories around the future formers of L'Manburg.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: The old tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183613
Kudos: 44





	Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

> I love Wilbur and Tommy so much man, like bruh siblings energy.
> 
> And also Tub and Tom bruhhhhhhhhhhhh they are fucking adorable :((

They met on a rainy day. 

Gods still get wet, they don’t get sick, but they still get wet.

“Fucking rain.” Swore Tommy, he grumbles and drops himself down the rocks cave while shaking his head like a madman to try and remove all of the water in his hair.

Well, keyword, try.

“You look like a wet pup man.” Tubbo laughs at Tommy’s attempt, while Tommy struggles with the rain, Tubbo doesn’t seem to be bothered. 

“You are fucking crazy Tub.” Tommy annoyingly brush his hair with his hand, Tubbo blinks questionly look at Tommy. “How wet and sticky the clothes cling to you?” 

“Nah.” Tubbo shrugs. “I have been traveling a lot, raining is not the thing I would be annoyed at.” 

Tommy wants to ask if Tubbo really is the same age as him or how long has the semi-god started his tour to explore the world. Now Tommy is curious, would a god have parents?

What is the most effective way to have the answer? Ask him of course.

Tubbo has never mentioned his parents, so Tommy doesn’t know if it’s possible for gods to be borned like normal humans. 

Or not so human, he doesn’t know.

But he never got the chance to ask, a man rushes inside the cave with a small kid in his arms. They both jump at his presence, but seeing inside this man's arms holding a baby hybrid, they somewhat relax.

“Oh hi.” The man smiles. “Didn’t expect to see children here.” He looks exhausted, but a warm smile still keeps on his lips, even if it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

Tommy feels a bit dazed, he feels like he knew this man for so long ago, but he couldn’t quite place it. Even the man stares at the blonde longer than people normally do. He’s sure that he doesn’t have any weird shit on his face, does he?

“Are you, might be…” Tubbo hesitates, but he doesn’t look shy nor scared. Tommy wonders, and a bit, just a tiny bitty smally bit, jealous. Even him took time to get close to Tubbo, and this strange weird man, got Tubbo boldy first word in less than 3 minutes they first ever counter.

“Yeah, I’m a god.” He smiles. “This is my boy, Fundy. And I’m Wilbur” 

“Wait, holy shit! You’re the the-” Tommy yells, completely unaware how echo the cave gave them, makes both of the other (semi) gods flinch, luckily the small one, Fundy he said, is too deep in his slumber to notice, or worse, wakes up and cries.

“The god of music or something-” 

Tommy has heard about this god, a lot actually. It’s hard to meet him because he always moves, but he is the easiest to encounter since he actually walks among the humans. He sings about the mythologies, he tells stories about the gods, he talks and chuckles with villagers. He’s the most human-like among the gods. 

There are some rumors that he got exiled from the lands because of his sins. But that’s it. He talks but that’s because he wants to, no one can pride him openly, not to mention the power he holds that none of the humans have the chance to witness. 

“Well, you could say.” He chuckles lightly at the yell, even if that’s considered rude to other people much less a god himself, the god of music _(he is the god of music hell aint no bitch can tell him otherwise)_ doesn’t seem to be bothered by it.

“I-I’m Tubbo by the way and this is Tommy!” The man hums in acknowledgment, finally sits down and makes himself comfortable. 

"So both of you are also?" He tilts his head in questioning. 

"Yeah, I'm a semi-god. Well i don't know about Tommy tho.” 

Wilbur doesn’t say anything, just hums in acknowledgement. 

The rain didn’t get better, maybe even worse as they sat there in silence for hours. Gods don’t need to eat, mostly just for entertaining, Tommy after sometimes traveling with Tubbo also realized it. A bit late though.

And Fundy awakes. 

“Hey there little champ.” Wilbur strokes his hair gently. “You up?” 

His ears flick as the semi-god yawns, stretches his arms and legs and lets Wilburs setted him down. Fundy sleepily looking around, finally spotting 2 new faces sitting there, he cheerfully waving his hands, unbothered at the fact that they both are strangers. 

Might be because he knows that Wilbur is there, and the man will keep him safe no matter what. The thought makes Tommy jealous, sure he and Tubbo has each other back, but the feeling of someone, of a parent figure who would do anything to protect him, to keep him safe, he never has experienced through. 

“Hi ‘M Fundy!” The boy happily cheeps. 

“Hello little one.” Tubbo smiles, Tommy doesn’t know if Tubbo likes children or the fact that this one is also a semi-god that has hybrid features. Now think of it, does every semi-god have hybrid traits with them? So far he just met 2 and both of them have clear hybrid features on them while Wilbur- a god himself, has none. “I’m Tubbo and this is Tommy.” 

“ ‘Tub and Tomi?” The kid legit said it wrong, but Tommy can’t bear himself to mind. 

With the new addition to the team, Fundy really light up the mood for the trio, the rain isn’t a bother anymore. Tommy can’t remember the last time having this fun with someone other than Tubbo.

And sometimes, he silently glances at Wilbur, the god is wearing a small smile, their gaze meets, Wilbur just tills his head, and the smile he is wearing, it’s a genuine one, not the polite one he held when they first met, the one that he actually looks happy. 

Tommy then realizes, he wants to see it more. 

Even if they just met for what? A few hours? When does Tommy give a fuck man, never. 

The blonde wants to hear the god’s laugh, the one that he makes out sounds, like when Fundy suggests that he should sing for them, he sang, and oh boy that’s one beautiful voice, no wonder people worship that bad, the god has the warmest and softest voice Tommy ever heard, like the one he always dreamed of, floating on the sky, the breezes playing with his hair while clouds hug him and he could feel the warmness from the light of the sun. 

Hearing Wilbur sings like living in a dream. And Tommy found himself carving for more, he wants to hear his songs, he wants to hear his laugh, he wants to be with him. 

Don’t get him wrong, he loves Tubbo, he really does, and no one could ever, ever replace the semi-god. But Wilbur hits, different. 

While Tubbo feels like his friend, best friend, soulmate. 

Wilbur is like a big brother to Tommy. 

So when the rain stops, the fun finally reaches its end. They bid farewell, hoping to meet again. 

They do.

“Tubbo, I want to ask you something.” They haven’t walked far from the cave. “And I would only if you agree.” Tubbo looks stressed, like he’s about to cry. Tommy doesn’t understand, he thought Tubbo likes Fundy, after all, Fundy is also the semi-god like him, right?

“Do you want us to join them?”

“No I d- wait what?”

“What?”

They all look at each other in confusion. 

“I thought you’re about to leave me!”

“What?! No! Tub, Tubbo, listen. I would never, ever, and I meant it, never leave you, you hear that?” 

“I-” 

Tommy pulls Tubbo in a hug, and his friend returns them. 

They stay there for a minute and let the other out. 

“I- Yeah! Let’s join them!” Tubbo happily claims and Tommy pretends that he doesn’t see the tears in the other’s eyes.

They look at them, nod in unison and both rush back to the road they came from. 

Until they saw two figures, small and tall, walking slowly in front of them. Wilbur seems to detect them first, turn around with a slight pair of eyes. Fundy recognizes something off from his dad and also turns around, but instead of being surprised, he lets out a big laugh before the pairs get tackled down by Tubbo and Tommy. 

Wilbur yelps by getting caught up and falls down but doesn’t forget to embrace all three of them to prevent any of them from getting hurted. 

The three then burst out laughing, Wilbur looks at them, can’t say anything but also joins them in laughing. 

The laugh dies down, turning into small giggles, Wilbur pushes all three that are lying on him down the grasses as all three of them yelp in surprise one again.

“That’s for making me surprised.”

Wilbur grins while they groan in annoyance. 

They lay there in silence for a short while, before Tommy speaks up, loud and clearly. 

“I, big man Tommy, have decided to join you two in the journey of whatever you are trying to achieve.” Tommy can see Wilbur’s eyebrow raises up, but not in annoyance. Somewhat amuse more to be honest. 

“Oh really?” Wilbur sits up. “How can a child like you help us, huh? Yelling and causing chaos?” 

“I’m not a fucking child take it back bitch!” That causes Tommy to jolt up immediately, yelling at the god. 

The two sitting up, bickering like 2 kids fighting for some stupid reason. Fundy chuckles at the scene cause Tubbo to turn around, blinking in confusion.

“I have never seen dad this, relax and happy since well, a long time ago. And us god live very very long.” Tubbo smiles at the statement, looking back at Tommy. 

“Tommy really has that kind of superpower huh.”

**Author's Note:**

> ayeeeeeee kudos and comments are appriciate XD


End file.
